


Repair Your Broken Wings (part II)

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lifetime later and they're both full of raw emotions and unanswered questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"...it'll be great publicity for you..."

Blake is half listening because he already knows he's not interested. His agent finishes up and all he got from the long-winded spiel was 'reality competition show' and red flags went up everywhere. 

"Blake? Are you still there?"

He leans against the table he's sitting at, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm sorry but my answer is no."

"No? How could you say no to an opportunity like this?" She's usually very composed and matter-of-factly and he can tell he's frustrating her because that's all she managed to say. 

He shrugs for nobody. "Just not interested. Can't they get someone else?"

Just like that she's back. "Don't you see? They want _you._ Out of the all the artists in this industry, all the _country artists_ , they think you can bring something new and fresh to the table. You've got a ridiculous sense of humor. You're likeable. Like I said, it'll be great publicity and you'll get to help aspiring singers get on their feet. You of all people know how much of a cutthroat business this is."

He sighs a little. He knows she's right. When he decided to get into music professionally, the beginning of the journey wasn't easy. It hasn't been easy since. But damn, did it feel good when he finally landed a record deal. When he finally recorded his first album. When he stepped out in public and people recognized him, started asking for pictures and autographs. 

He of all people knows what it's like. 

"Who are the other...?"

"Coaches? Don't know yet. The meeting's next week."

He leans back in his chair and sighs again. "Okay. I'm not saying I'll do it, but I'll go to the meeting."

"A little more enthusiasm wouldn't hurt the cause."

"Sounds great. Peachy. Wonderful. So much fun-"

"Alright, alright. The meeting's Thursday at ten."

Blake shifts his phone to rest between his chin and shoulder as he reaches for a piece of paper and a pen. She gives him the rest of the details, and the more he hears about it, the more he hates the idea but at the same time, he's finding himself a bit more interested. Interested enough to give it a try. What the hell.

"Oh, and Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't show up late. Or drunk."

***

Out of all the things Blake has had to do and all the things he'll have to do in his career he didn't count on coach on a new singing show part of the equation. 

He's feeling overwhelmed but outwardly calm and put together, per usual, as he saunters into the large room where the first official meeting is set to take place. His agent couldn't give him any more clues as to who the other coaches were but at this point he figures he shouldn't care, he doesn't plan on sticking with it anyway. 

"You must be Blake Shelton."

A voice behind him gets his attention and he turns to see a tall man smiling down at him. He stands and extends a hand.

"Yes sir. And you are?"

"Carson Daly. The host. Nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He feels stupid for not recognizing the man. He's heard the name before but could never put a face to it. 

"Looks like we're the only ones here," Carson says, eyes sweeping the room. "And I spoke too soon."

A petite blonde walks in and she and Carson immediately share a hug. 

"Christina Aguilera?" He knows her, hell everyone does, but has never actually met her.

"That's me. Nice to finally meet you, Blake," she says cheerfully. 

"Am I the only one out of the loop here on names?" Blake asks.

Christina laughs. "I think so. But don't worry, you're going to like the others."

Another man walks in a few seconds later. He introduces himself as Cee Lo Green, and the name clicks in Blake's mind. When he agreed to this he didn't know he'd be dealing with such huge names in music. 

They exchange greetings and anecdotes, then take their seats among the show's staff at the table.

"Looks like we're almost all here. Just waiting on one coach," a man says, glancing down at his watch. 

Blake sighs inwardly. There's always one. He can't even imagine who the last artist to walk through the door will be. He knows he's the only country singer, so that knocks out a lot of people in his territory. He's going down a list of potential candidates in his mind when he sees someone flash by out of the corner of his eye. 

"Sorry I'm late," the man says, looking a bit frazzled. He regains composure as he takes a seat, a smile plastered to his face.

Blake doesn't even see it at first, it doesn't register in his mind, but he takes a second look at the man sitting across from him and the realization is enough to knock the wind right out of his lungs. 

He's sporting messy hair, a white T-shirt, and below the sleeves Blake spots a tiger, _the tiger_ , winding down his forearm. Even though it's now surrounded by a vast array of other tattoos, it's clearly visible to Blake's knowing eyes. 

It's him. It's him without a doubt and the realization is enough to make Blake sick. 

"Everyone, this is Adam Levine, front man of Maroon 5."

 _Adam._ High school classmate turned god-knows-what and current lead singer of one of the most popular bands. Blake's heard of them, heard some stuff on the radio despite that type of music not really being his thing, heard the name _Adam_ thrown around a couple times, but never in his wildest dreams would he have thought it was _that_ Adam. 

They'd been going around the table making introductions and when Adam finally looks at Blake, their eyes lock and Blake sees his jaw begin to drop and his eyes widen. He remembers too. 

"I take it you two know each other?" Carson asks.

Adam is quick to respond but doesn't take his eyes off Blake. "Uh, yeah. I mean, we've met before." 

They're still staring at each other, Blake realizes. Adam then quickly looks away and down at his lap. 

"Great. So, let's get started."

The meeting is a complete blur. He tries to force himself to focus, but he cannot free his mind from Adam. Adam Levine. From high school. Who he hasn't seen in years. Now a professional musician. Sitting _right across from him._

He needs a drink.

By the end Blake still has no idea whether he's going to go through with the coaching position or not. His gut's telling him this is a terrible idea, especially if Adam is planning on sticking around. 

Adam fled pretty quickly once the meeting ended, and Blake can't really blame him. It's been a lifetime since they've last seen each other but there's some things you can't forget. Maybe don't want to forget. 

One thing he knows for sure-they need to talk.

Blake's rounding a corner when he nearly collides with Adam. He hears Adam mutter a _sorry_ and a brief awkward silence follows. 

"We can't go on pretendin' nothin' happened and that we're both okay with this," Blake says, keeping his voice low.

"Blake, it's been, like, fifteen years. Let it go. We were young, stupid. Things are different now."

"So you're telling me that if we take this job that everything will be fine? No tension whatsoever?"

Adam pauses. "No. So what do you want to do?"

He's probably going to regret this later, but it's out before he can make total sense of it. "Come over to my place?"

***

"Nice place you got here." Adam walks in first, hands shoved in his pockets, before turning around to face Blake.

He's changed, that's for sure. Which is a good thing for him, Blake can imagine. Not that there was anything _wrong_ with him before, it's just that now he seems to walk around with a new air of confidence. Too bad he wasn't into women because if he was...well, he could get them. 

"Thanks. Come in, sit down. You know if they had told me who the coaches were I would have never agreed to go to that meeting," Blake begins. 

Adam frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I know you probably want to do it and I don't want to get in the way."

"I'm not even sure I want to take the job. For other reasons."

"Oh."

"I just can't believe it's you." Adam says, then he pauses. "I know this probably sounds cliché, but I've thought about you over the years. Not like, well you know, just wondered what happened to you."

"Funny we both ended up in music."

"Yep." Adam looks down, taps a foot. 

Blake contemplates what to say next. Keep it simple, and just talk about the show and their music careers. Or say what's really on his mind, what's been on his mind for years.

"I'm sorry." 

It just sort of slips out. Adam looks up, watching him expectantly and furrowing his brow in confusion. That's when Blake realizes he has to say something else. He's started it now, he can't take it back.

"Uh, you know, for where we left off..." He's never sounded so pathetic in life. He rubs the back of his neck, wonders why the hell he's tongue-tied at a time like this.

"You mean when you were a douche?"

Blake's caught off-guard by the snarky comment. "Hey now, you weren't Mr. Perfect either. I told you the reason I couldn't-"

"Couldn't what, Blake? Be a friend to me? You _lied_ to me. And wow, didn't you have the balls to look me right in the face through it all."

"You sound awful pissed over this. Why do you care so much? You said it yourself, it's been sixteen years. But I guess I could have pinned you as the type to hold grudges. You always looked like someone had it out for you."

Blake watches as Adam's eyes narrow and his mouth forms a thin line. If looks could kill, Blake would have been to hell and back. 

Adam is up on his feet in a second. "You have no idea what it was like. You have no idea what it's been like for me my whole life. I busted my ass to get where I am today."

Blake rises next, and he's made aware of just how big he is compared to Adam. "And you don't think I know a thing about hard work?"

"No, I don't think you do. It was too much work for you to go out of your way for someone different, for something that could have worked out so well but _you_ were too afraid to try."

"Now don't be saying things-" 

Blake has no time to finish as Adam pushes up onto tiptoe and their lips crash together. Blake stumbles backward and instinctively reaches out for something to steady himself. Adam's got their lips locked together, tugging harshly and the strangest part of it all is that Blake doesn't pull away. Doesn't have any part of him that _wants_ to pull away. And that absolutely terrifies him. 

Suddenly Adam jumps back and his cheeks flush a shade of red Blake didn't know was humanly possible. 

"I'm so sorry," Adam says quickly "Shit, Blake, I..."

Blake doesn't say anything as he closes the distance between them again, lets his hand find Adam's jawline and brushes a soft kiss against his lips. 

When they part, he's staring down into a set of hazel eyes, bright and shiny and afraid. 

"I-I should go."

Blake is too stunned to stop him. Or tell him to get the fuck out of his house immediately. He doesn't know which he feels more anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake decides to go through with the coaching contract. Turns out Adam agreed to come on as well.

On their first day, Blake's sipping on an overpriced coffee when he catches Adam out of the corner of his eye-his lean figure covered with ink and a white shirt are unmistakable-and absently watches as he makes his way into the studio, stopping to chat with the other coaches before heading to his seat. 

Ever since their encounter the other night, he's been avoiding Blake like the plague. Blake never saw it coming. One second Adam was raging hot and the next he was a puddle, sinking into Blake's body. No warning, nothing. He just fucking _did_ it. Blake would like to believe there's nothing going on between them. But Adam made that a hell of a lot more difficult. 

The cameras begin rolling sometime later, and although none of them really have a clue as to what they're doing, things go smoothly and they end up hearing a lot of promising talent. Adam happens to be a natural at the game. He's wooing contestants left and right. Turns out he's just as funny as Blake remembered him to be, maybe more so. Quick-witted and cocky, something Blake knows he could play along with, but as soon as he tries to swap jokes with the rockstar, he shuts down, becoming tight-lipped and turning his attention back to the stage. 

It's left Blake feeling drained by the end because as much as he tries get on Adam's good side, Adam wants no part of it. All things did between them was go from bad to worse. 

***

"...and I think she'll go really far...Blake, are you even listening?" Christina giggles.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm listenin'."

She hands him a cup of coffee. "Seems like there's something else on your mind." 

Blake wraps his hands around the warm mug and takes a long sip, relishing the rich taste. "Man, this beats that latte crap everybody drinks." He pauses to take another sip. "Thanks, I needed this."

Christina smiles. "My pleasure." 

Blake is silent for a while, nursing his mug and thinking idly. Christina's voice breaks his daydream.

"So...Adam seems like a great guy."

He swallows a gulp of coffee. "Yeah."

"Funny, charming...kinda cute, don't you think?"

"Christina, he's gay." Adam would probably shoot him if he found out but it slipped out on impulse. "Besides, don't you think it's a little too early to start hitting on the other coaches?"

"I was just commenting," she snaps. 

He holds up a hand. "I'm sorry." He's learning rather quickly to not get on her bad side. 

There's a long pause before she continues. "You two went to school together, right? Did you know each other well?"

"Not really. We were in different grades, you know." 

She nods slowly, and he watches as her gaze shifts off into the distance. She turns back to face him and smiles, changing the topic. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the coffee. I'd be happy to make more any time."

He finishes the last of it and nods. "Sounds great."

"I better get going. See you later," she says before walking off. 

He's trying to make sense of the strange conversation when he notices Adam pass by him. The guy has a way of appearing anytime, anywhere. Just shows up in Blake's life without notice, turns his world upside down. Blake has no idea what's going on between them. It could be nothing, or it could be everything. 

Life has a way of making things crazy like that. 

***

Christina decided to invite the new crew to a little get-together. Blake's enthusiasm soared when she announced that it would be at the local bar rather than at someone's house. Didn't matter who he was with or the problems he was having, so long as there was alcohol to wash it all down with. 

He's sitting on a bar stool, sipping on a beer, watching the others. Christina is involved in what appears to be a very heated game of pool, CeeLo and Carson are laughing with a group of people, and Adam is nowhere to be seen. Blake scans the other side of the room and he spots Adam's lean figure, bent over resting his face in his hands on the counter a few seats down. 

"Hey," Blake says, approaching him from the side. 

"I told you, forget about it," Adam mumbles. 

"I'm not here to talk about that. I'm willin' to let it go if you are." 

Adam's position relaxes, and he all but sighs out of relief. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. If they both agree to not let it consume their lives, maybe, _maybe_ , they have a shot at things turning out normal. 

Adam sits up and takes a drink from his glass. "Cool place. You come here often, I assume?"

"Is that a drunk joke?"

Adam smiles slightly. "Not a joke if you ask me."

"Hey boys! Come join us!" Blake turns at the sound of Christina's voice. She's waving them over, pool cue in one hand and a drink in the other.

Adam drains the rest of his glass and gets up. "What the hell. You coming?"

"Nah, think I'll stay here." He takes Adam's empty seat and orders another beer, pulls hard on the liquid, lets it slide slowly down deep in throat. It takes a lot to get him hammered but tonight may just be one of those nights. 

A few more shitty songs, bottles of beer, and whatever the hell the bartender serves him later, Adam comes sauntering back, unsteady on his feet, and stops right in front of Blake.

"How much did you drink?"

"Just...one. No wait." He frowns and scrunches up his nose. "Maybe...three?" Adam's words are slurred as he slumps down on an empty stool, motioning for the bartender. Blake doesn't know what he had or how many but it was sure as hell more than three. 

"No," Blake tells the girl behind the counter. "He's had enough." She shrugs and walks away. 

"Adam, do you have someone who can take you home?" When his only response is to lay his head down Blake realizes that someone is probably going to be him. 

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you guys." Carson suddenly appears next to them, and Blake points at Adam, who's out cold. "Is he okay? How much did he drink?"

"I don't know, but I think I'll take him home."

Carson taps on Adam's shoulder and gets no response. "Do you know where he lives?"

He doesn't. He shakes his head. 

"Might not be a bad idea to have someone with him. Do you mind taking him back to your place?"

Blake hesitates. "Yeah, sure. I'll take him."

Carson pats him on the back. "Thanks buddy. Let me know if either of you need anything."

Blake is left staring at a motionless Adam. Life for both of them would have been easier had they never met in the first place, had they never both ended up in the music business and on the same goddamn TV show. He thought about Adam some over the years, but he just thought about him like he did all his other high school friends, idly wondered where their lives took them every now and again. Blake has the feeling Adam thought of him a lot more, and when he did it was either with pure hatred or with lust. Their relationship can never be a simple friendship, not with their history. Not with the way Adam kissed him, and he kissed back...Jesus Christ, he _kissed_ a guy, he kissed _Adam._

Blake leans on an elbow and rubs his forehead. The whole thing is so messed up it hurts his head just thinking about it. 

It's after midnight by the time they head out. Carson helps Adam out the door while Blake pulls his truck around. They make it to Blake's place with Adam still sound asleep, the alcohol cursing through his bloodstream. Blake knows the feeling all too well. He just hopes Adam will stay asleep until the morning. 

Blake climbs into bed after situating Adam in the guest room. His short rest is interrupted by the sound of Adam vomiting downstairs. He reluctantly gets up to check on him. 

"Rough night," he says, leaning against the bathroom doorframe.

Adam is sitting on the tile floor, knees pulled tight against his chest, shiny eyes fixated on the wall across from him. 

"What are you doing here," he asks, his voice strained. 

"You're at my house."

He suddenly becomes more alert. "Why?" He looks at Blake warily. Poor guy doesn't even know where he is. 

"Don't worry. You were drunk as shit at the bar and now you're sick. Thanks for making it to the bathroom and not throwing up all over my carpet."

That coaxes a tiny smile out of the rockstar, and Blake's heart flutters in his chest. Even as pale and sick as he is, those eyes never fail to light up when he smiles. 

"It's a shitty looking carpet," he says quietly. 

Blake can't help but laugh. It's dark, and he doesn't know how the hell Adam was able to pick out the patterns underneath his feet, but he goes along with it. 

When Adam looks like he might be sick again, Blake says, "Not much else I can say but just to ride it out," Adam nods and squeezes his eyes shut. Blake suddenly feels bad for letting him drink so much. Then again, he didn't see him much, just once before the pool game and then right before they left. 

Blake lingers a minute longer, then says, "I'm headin' back to bed. Holler if you need anything."

"'Holler'," Adam calls to Blake's back, imitating his accent. "Is that a new term I should be using?"

"Goodnight." Even as Blake walks away, he can tell Adam's smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated, yay. Sorry for the wait. Writer's block hit me and it took me a while to decide how I wanted it.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake wakes up to a killer headache and a silent, empty house. Adam's not sleeping in the guest bedroom, he's not passed out in the bathroom, he's not raiding the kitchen. Blake's about ready to crawl back into bed out of sheer exhaustion when his phone rings.

"Where the hell are you?" Blake asks, frustrated but trying to keep the worry from his voice.

"Relax. I called Carson to give me a ride home."

"Oh." He should have known Adam would find another way home. He shouldn't have worried so much. "I could have taken you."

"I know, but I didn't want to wake you. I got up early and just thought it would be better to get out of your hair."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am actually. What about you though?"

"Me?"

"You overslept. You've got to be at work in like, twenty minutes."

Blake whips his head around to look at his bedside clock. Sure enough, Adam's right. If he doesn't get moving he's going to be late.

"Shit," he mutters.

"No profanity this early in the morning."

"You're one to talk." He's heard the rock star drop a few _F_ 's here and there with no shame. More than that-the guy loves to curse.

He hears Adam chuckle on the other end. "You better get your ass here pronto."

"I'm working on it," Blake says as he fumbles in his closet for something to wear. "Hey, how'd you get my number anyway?"

"I have connections."

"Who, Carson?"

"You got me."

"I've gotta go. I'll see you there."

"Later."

He hangs up, feeling like he just had a conversation face to face rather than over a phone call. He could have guessed Adam's facial expressions and body language. The scary part was, he knew enough about him already to know that his guesses would have been right.

***

Before long Blake's getting a taste of just what he signed on for. Each coach's team is full and they're now in the studio working day and night to prepare for the next round. He doesn't get to see much of anyone, let alone Adam, very much anymore; they've all got their hands more than full. Sometimes he'll see Adam out of the studio, and they'll get a few words in before Adam finishes up his coffee and says he has to leave, says he promised a contestant he'd work extra with them. Blake always politely tells him it's okay, they can catch up another time. He knows the guy's busy, he kind of admires him for working so hard and throwing himself in so wholeheartedly. The problem is there's never 'another time.' He can't seem to pinpoint why it bothers him so much that he doesn't get to see more of Adam; all he knows is that it does, a bit more than he cares to admit.

The same thought keeps creeping into the back of his mind, despite his best efforts to push it away. Adam has put him at arm's length and it seems that he intends to keep it that way. Even after the other night, Blake still hasn't been able to get through to him. He doesn't know what he did wrong, what drove Adam three steps back again. Blake isn't one to always wear his heart on his sleeve but Adam's built a wall around himself and it doesn't look like anyone will be helping to tear it down anytime soon. He's gone right back into that box, has put on that hard outer shell that he thinks is impermeable. Blake knows better. What he doesn't know is how to get back in.

***

That night, he lets beer and a football game attempt to take away some of his pain. He's got the radio turned on in the background, though it's not tuned to his usual country station. Rather, it's some God-awful teenage pop music that goes wailing throughout his living room. It's what came on first and he was too lazy to change it; at least that's what he tells himself.

Sometime later a song draws his attention away from the television screen as its melody drifts through the room. It's a stark contrast to most of the other stuff he's heard that night. He realizes it's a Maroon 5 song, older, _Sunday Morning_ , if he guesses correctly by the first few chords. It's a shame that such a beautiful song has to follow others way out of its class.

He vaguely tries to remember what his life was like back when this song was recorded, back when Adam and his bandmates were just making a name for themselves. Then he sits back and takes in Adam's smooth, sweet voice, the guitar, the piano...all of it, lets it soak deep into him. When it's over, he gets up to go to bed, the alcohol slowly taking its effect on him. He still doesn't understand why he stayed up all night for that, but he doesn't regret it. Just like Adam, maybe it was worth the wait.

***

Days go by, and Adam seems to have let his guard down, if ever so slightly. He's cracking stupid jokes again, showing up out of the studio more with a smile on his face, and he manages to strike up some decent conversations with Blake. Blake won't say things still aren't a bit tense, but maybe, _hopefully_ , he's coming around.

It's after one particularly good day of filming that Blake does the unthinkable. He doesn't consider himself one to rush things, doesn't consider himself impulsive. But he figures if he doesn't take the chance, later will turn into never and then he'll never know what could have been between them. He feels this, somewhere deep within him, and he has to act on it.

"Come home with me," he says to the back of Adam's head.

He thinks the plan will backfire. He thinks the words will sting coming off his lips, but strangely they don't. They feel so _right_. He's approaching something long overdue, long awaited, for the both of them, that he knows.

Adam turns around. "What?" He looks startled, as if Blake just asked for his hand in marriage.

He pleads, because what else is he to do. "Please."

It appears as if he might say yes, there's a certain twinkle in his eyes that Blake has come to recognize. But instead he shakes his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Blake catches his arm as he's about to walk away, spins him around, and looks him straight in the eye.

"I could give you some cheesy pick up line, but I'm hoping you'll say yes without me having to."

A flicker of a smile flashes across Adam's face. "Okay," he finally says through an exhale, a breath that he seems to have been holding for years.

"Okay?"

"Yes." This time he's surer, and he smiles up at Blake.

They sneak out together unseen and make the drive back to Blake's place. Adam bounces on his toes a little on his way through the door; he's either nervous or excited, probably both. Blake can't say he's not feeling some apprehension build up inside. After all, they're both about to embark into uncharted territory without so much as a word's consent on both their parts. It helps that he feels like he's known Adam for a lifetime, despite their lifetime of separation. No matter what, he wants this time with Adam to be special. He definitely doesn't want to ruin what they might have starting.

Adam finds his way to the couch and Blake sits next to him. His hand traces Adam's firm jawline, then Adam's lips are on his. Blake can taste everything this time, the hint of coffee, mint, something else sweet...they're so soft and plush, and all Blake can wonder is why he didn't kiss them sooner. How much of an idiot he's been, letting something he loves so much slip through his fingers. He should have never let Adam go in high school; he almost let him go now. But he somehow managed to hold on by a thin thread, and now his hands are full of the rock star's hair and his lips are being fucked in a way he never thought possible, making up for lost time.

"Do you know...how long...I've wanted to do this?" Adam gasps between pulls on Blake's lips.

Blake mutters a _Mmm_ , which easily becomes a groan. Adam's touch is electrifying, his presence is captivating, and he's so, _so_ beautiful.

Adam pulls away and sits back to take off his shirt. Blake watches the material slip over his head, and his eyes follow it as it is discarded on the floor before returning to settle on the man in front of him. He's never seen anything so breathtaking. He's staring and he doesn't care. Adam's whole upper body and torso are tattoo-laden, a maze of black covering taut, tanned skin.

Then Adam's hands are working Blake's buttons. Blake waits, holds his breath, as Adam's long fingers work their way up his shirt. He takes his time, makes the moment last, and Blake is grateful. He can peg Adam as spontaneous, even wild, which makes him ever more grateful that he's taking it slow. It's a turn on, incredibly sexy.

When he makes it to the last button, he pushes it over Blake's shoulders. Blake's almost glad he has a shirt on underneath. It gives Adam more time to explore, Blake more time to surrender to his touch. Adam doesn't seem to mind either. He works this shirt off as skilled and gracefully as the last, and Blake wonders if he's done this before, if he's kissed someone other than Blake, if someone else has felt those hands on them.

Adam pushes himself on top of Blake, their lips locked together. Blake takes the weight of the smaller man and allows himself to sink deep into the couch cushions. Blake grabs at his lips hungrily, pulling hard, while his hands find Adam's backside. His body heat is overwhelming. Blake doesn't know if he's ever been this close to anyone before, if he's ever had someone else's body touching his in so many places. Adam's stubble gently scratches at his face as they move their lips around, perfectly in-sync with each other. He's giving himself to Adam, putting his complete trust in him to give him what he needs and he hopes he can give in return. Finally he doesn't feel like he owes Adam anything. He's doing this because he _wants_ to. Nothing, _nothing_ in Blake's life has ever been this easy. He and Adam fit together seamlessly, with Adam as the long lost piece to Blake's puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very long wait. Writer's block and life caught up with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake stretches lazily, reaching his arms out to his sides. His right arm bumps something unfamiliar. It takes him a second to remember it's Adam, and when he does a smile creeps onto his face. He rolls on his side to admire what's right in front of him. Adam is still sound asleep, buried beneath a mound of sheets and comforter. His breathing is deep and even, and it comforts Blake, puts him into a relaxed, contented state. Something about the situation makes him feel whole and _good_. It's a wonderful feeling, something long forgotten.

He leans closer to plant a soft kiss on Adam's cheek. Adam stirs slightly, and in another moment his eyes flutter open and gaze up at Blake. He smiles, then buries his face deeper into the covers. Blake wants to lay there all day, never wants to leave his bed as long as Adam's there, but one glance at his cell phone clock shows him it's way past time to be up. Thankfully their sleeping in won't have any effect on their busy schedules. Today, they have the day off.

Blake yawns before heaving himself from the warm bed and heading into the bathroom to shower and change. When he returns Adam is still in bed, although he's shifted positions. He's sprawled out across the king-sized bed, hopelessly tangled in sheets. Blake chuckles to himself before going downstairs to start breakfast. Because he thinks that breakfast in bed would be too romantic (he's still not entirely sure where they are in their relationship yet) he settles on a spread of scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, and coffee.

Just as he's finishing setting out the plates Adam appears at the base of the stairwell, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His get-up of Blake's oversized sweatpants and T-shirt makes Blake's heart jump in his chest. Even with his wild-ass morning hair he still manages to be a sight for sore eyes.

"Thought it might take a bomb to wake you," Blake jokes.

"Just make food and I'll come running," he says as he plops down in a chair at the table.

"Not a morning person, huh?"

He smiles behind the cup of coffee at his lips. "I was until you turned me into a stay-in-bed person."

Blake knows the feeling exactly. The hardest thing he's had to do in a while was leave that bed with Adam still in it.

He changes the subject before things get too friendly. He's not quite ready to explore those feelings with Adam yet. "I made some of everything. I didn't know what you like so..."

Adam waves him off. "This is perfect, Blake. Thank you."

They fill their plates and eat in silence for the most part. Then Adam gets up and heads over to the fridge. As he rummages through, Blake hears things clatter and something fall to the floor.

"Quit raiding my fridge and just ask me what you want before you break something."

Adam sticks his head around the door. "Got any whipped cream?"

Blake eyes Adam's empty plate. "What do you need that for?"

"Nevermind. Found it," Adam calls back. He returns with a can of whipped cream and a plate of pancakes.

"Round two," he says cheekily before piling on the white topping. "Want some?" He points the nozzle toward Blake.

"I'm gonna say no, this could get childish."

"What do you mean?" Adam asks before tilting his head back and squirting a huge mound into his mouth. He swallows and wipes his mouth. Blake stares in astonishment.

"You better be glad I didn't make you laugh just then."

"It would've been all over _your_ face." He smiles once more before taking a bit of pancake. Blake shakes his head. The guy's impossible. Blake could kill him for being so darn cute.

***

They end up back in bed after breakfast, Adam's head resting against Blake's arm. Blake wants to ask where this leaves them, what they plan on doing next, but he hates putting Adam on the spot; he knows he's processing it in his mind too.

But the question is pressing against his lips.

"So...what now?" Blake asks softly.

Adam shrugs. "We lay here."

"What do you want?"

Adam tilts his head to look at Blake. "You."

"I know that, smartass."

"I don't know. I just want to be near you."

"Figuratively or literally?"

"Both. What is this, twenty questions?"

"I just don't want to lose you again."

Adam sits up. "Is that what you're thinking? That I'll leave?"

"Any time things get rough you shut me out. If we're going to make this work I need you to trust me.

"Blake! We just slept together for the first time. We don't know anything about each other. I just want to kiss and hug and swap jokes and fucking have fun and just, whatever! Okay?" He looks down at Blake.

"I'm sorry." His words hurt, more than they should.

"I've got to get going." Before Blake has a chance to react Adam is climbing out of the bed and changing back into his own clothes.

"Don't you dare walk out that door."

"I just think we need some space—"

Blake is up and has his hand on Adam's arm in a heartbeat, something he feels he's done too much of lately. "Adam, what the hell is wrong with you? Why do keep running away from me?"

"I seem to recall that _you_ were the one who walked out on our relationship."

"In high school? I thought you were past that!"

"I...am," Adam huffs out. "It's just that..."

"What, Adam, what? Tell me what it is and I'll fix it."

Suddenly Adam softens. Blake releases the grip on his arm as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Adam, I really like you, and I would never do anything to hurt you. You need to forget about our past. I was young and stupid, I didn't know what I wanted. But now I do. I want you to _trust_ me."

When Adam's eyes finally meet Blake's they're tear-filled, and all Blake wants to do is make him feel better, allow him to let go of everything that's been eating him up inside and let that wall around him crumble to the ground. Whatever it takes, he wants to make it better.

Blake waits until Adam finally says, "I'm sorry if I led you on. I-I know I did, and I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for this kind of relationship right now."

Blake wants to punch him, knock some sense into him, because he may not be an expert on this type of thing but he sure as hell knows that's exactly what Adam needs right now. He needs someone to pay attention to him, someone to _love_ him.

This time Adam leaves for good. Blake stares a hole into the small pile of clothes on the floor before falling back to sleep.

He drifts in and out of consciousness for the next few hours, not caring to get up and make something of his day. Instead, he replays the situation with Adam over and over in his mind. He's not the type to dwell, not the type to pine for someone who has no interest in him. But Adam's different. Blake's felt it in his bones ever since he first laid eyes on the cocky, tattooed son-of-a-bitch. He may not have known it then, but Adam is exactly who he wants and who he needs, and he knows Adam needs him too. Getting Adam on his side shouldn't be a fight. But godammit, if Adam isn't worth fighting for.

***

Even though there's a hundred other things he could say and better ways he could say them, he keeps his text simple.

_I'm sorry_

He cringes at how pitiful those two words look on his screen when a message from Adam appears, and he pauses to open it.

_Sorry about yesterday. See you soon. Adam_

Is that really all the asshole could say? Blake quickly erases his message and sets his phone aside to get ready for work.

He arrives at the studio to see Adam on his phone at his chair. His cheeks are a shade darker than normal, almost flushed, and his eyes are red and puffy. The make-up department obviously haven't had their hands on him yet. They're about to have a field day.

"Mornin'" Blake says casually.

"Hey," Adam replies without looking up.

"Adam, look at me, please."

He looks up. "Not here. We can talk later," he says in a hushed voice.

Blake folds his arms over his chest. "Seems like all you want to do lately is talk and that hasn't gotten us anywhere."

"What do you want me to say?"

Adam looks at him like he's expecting an honest answer, but Blake turns away.

Maybe it's just a losing battle after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam is trying. He really is. But when he's as fucked up as his is he barely knows where to begin. He knows he's put Blake through hell and he hates himself for it. Not just these past few weeks, but ever since he left him feeling sorry enough for the both of them and nowhere to pour out his apologies. Adam never wanted Blake's countless _I'm sorry_ 's. He wanted things to be okay and he was stupid enough for believing they could be. He could never seem to get past the horrible things that happened, the things that still haunt him today now that Blake's back in his life. He puts on an act to save face that he knows Blake sees right through, he may be dumb but he's not stupid. On the inside Adam's hurting and just wants to go back in time to when it was just him and his band and he had forgotten all about his hell that was high school. Blake made him remember, when all he wanted was to forget.

He's capable of being in a relationship, isn't everyone? He really likes Blake, but does he _love_ him? No, love is too strong of a word, too strong of a feeling. He's never loved anyone before, maybe he never will, but that's still not a good enough reason to walk away from something that might go right. Isn't that what he's always told himself? Told others? He never gives up, always pushes himself to the limit and it's gotten him far and made him damn proud of himself. But somehow this seems different, more fragile, like if he pushes too hard, pushes himself too close to Blake, they'll break. He's scared of what will happen if they try, but he's also scared of what will happen if they don't. Blake was the one who brought all of these feelings and memories back into his life. Could he also be the one that finally lets Adam forget?

Blake is possibly the craziest person Adam's ever met other than himself. They get other each; Adam may never understand how, but they do. There's something slightly comforting about the country star. Adam finds pleasure in the way he can make him feel good about himself, even if the feeling doesn't last long. Sometimes he sees a glitter of hope in what could be their tiny relationship, sometimes he makes himself believe it's truly there and real and he has no doubt in his mind that they could work. But it's hard, given the circumstances and who he knows he is as a person. It's so damn difficult, and to keep putting Blake through that...that's even harder.

He reminds himself that Blake coming back into his life was not without reason. Was it for a good reason or a bad reason? There's only one way to find out.

***

Blake's nothing but a train wreck without Adam. He hates that the rock star has consumed his almost every waking thought but this is something that's been gnawing away at him from the inside and it only gets worse with each passing day. He wants to make things right. He can't keep having Adam slipping in and out of reach, messing with him like he is. He doesn't want to scare him off either, which seems to be the only thing he's managed to do. He _craves_ Adam, but most importantly, he wants to save Adam. Maybe even save himself.

He's very careful not to let any of his true feelings show, though—on set he'll exchange his usual banter with the other coaches, keeping it especially limited when it comes to Adam, who seems distant anyway. And that's how it works now—in the studio, do the show, then out of the studio, where he races home to all the booze a guy could want and sits and longs for something he doesn't have because he was too stupid in what feels like another life.

It's after one particularly rough day at work, where Adam had to be wearing an outfit that made Blake want to slap him for being so goddamn attractive, that he comes home and snatches his phone from his pocket for the hundredth time that day (not that he's waiting for a call or text from Adam or anything) and bites the bullet.

Blake: _I need you_

When Adam doesn't respond after a few minutes, Blake just knows he blew it. It wasn't the right thing to say. He feels like he's run out of good things to say.

Then a flicker of words crosses his screen and he blinks a few times to make sure it's real. Then he's opening it in a heartbeat.

Adam: _Why?_

Blake: _I need you and I know you need me too so stop fooling around_

Adam has a way of making himself easy to love and easy to hate.

Adam: _We can't do this_

Blake: _But that doesn't mean we shouldn't_

Adam: _We really shouldn't_

Blake: _I promise I won't let you down_

Blake: _Please come back to me_

Blake: _Adam? I don't want to beg but..._

He's going crazy waiting for a response when—

"Shut your whiney ass up."

Blake whips his head around to find Adam standing in his doorway. He's wearing a sheepish smile and clutching his phone tightly in both hands.

"Adam." Blake rushes over to him and takes him in his arms. To his complete content, Adam hugs him back, then he hears the phone hit the floor and he hugs him tighter. Blake keeps them locked together for several long seconds before Adam squirms a bit and Blake releases him. Adam bends over to pick up his phone and shoves it in his pocket. When he looks up his eyes are bloodshot and his face is lined with worry, a far cry from the confidence he just seemed to have. "I don't...I can't...I...I'm sorry..." He blushes slightly before turning his head away, but Blake promptly guides it back.

"Adam, listen to me. We're going to be okay." At that Adam's mouth forms a slight smile but the fear is still in his eyes. "We'll take it slow. Okay? We'll start over. We'll get to know each other and we'll make this work. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but we _will_." That much Blake knows is true. They shouldn't work, but somehow, they do. And they _will_.

Blake doesn't know what he said that was so special, but it seems to have gotten Adam's attention and hopefully, changed his mind. He prays to God that Adam changed his mind.

Then Adam nods slightly, tracing a hand along Blake's before gripping it between warm fingers. He starts walking.

Blake's look of confusion must have caught Adam's attention because before continuing he looks at him and says deeply, "I'd like to get to know you, Blake Shelton." His lips curl into a smile, enough to make his dimples appear.

Blake's heart warms and he smiles back. "I'd like that too, Adam Levine."

Adam tugs on his hand and they make their way to the bedroom. Blake has no idea what will happen tonight, but that doesn't bother him. They're finally starting to feel like a clean slate, he and Adam, and he'll be dammed if he tries to hide any feelings or try to feel something different than what comes natural. Adam's troubled past and wrecked emotions can finally be put behind them. They've left deep scars that can only heal with time, but no longer will Blake let them haunt his thoughts or Adam's, consume either of their lives. Blake longs for the day when they will know each other like brothers, like lovers, but until then he'll have to wait and enjoy the ride. Besides, they have their whole lives ahead of them.

He'll do whatever it takes. He'll be dammed if he messes this one up.

Blake stops walking when they reach the top of the stairs, prompting Adam to turn around and face him. He asks the question that has been on his mind for a while now. It's just something he needs to get off his chest.

"Adam? Am I the one? The _only_ one?"

Adam leans in slowly, almost hesitantly, and leaves a soft kiss on Blake's lips. "You've _always_ been the one."

Blake lets Adam guide him the rest of the way. They take their sweet time before delving into something deeper, a bit more intimate. Blake has no intention of ever pulling away or letting go, and he can feel that Adam doesn't either. They're slowly but finally being pieced back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
